


JohnDave Week Day #1 - The Sky's Heart-throb

by OwenIsAPrince



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, JohnDave Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenIsAPrince/pseuds/OwenIsAPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stupid, fire-clad, jetpack.<br/>A hot guy with an adorable personality.<br/>A fucking gay blonde watches the heart-throb</p>
            </blockquote>





	JohnDave Week Day #1 - The Sky's Heart-throb

**Author's Note:**

> johndave week has started and im already late whoops  
> heres what i did for this prompt: http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003537  
> i altered it but making it into a non-Sburb thing, please dont beat me  
> i havent slept in 24 hours and this is rushed

       This stupid, stupid, stupid plan wasn't going to work. John had practically pulled this idea out of his ass, Frankenstein this bullshitted jetpack type thing, and now was trying to fly with the piece of shit. Dave helped the dusky haired teen spray paint the jetpack with some old paint he found in the apartment he and Bro lived in. John flashed his giant smile, making Dave's heart flutter. Not to mention that the shirt that he was wearing looked really good on him. Fucking christ what that boy could do to him. 

       "Hey Dave, you'll call an ambulance if I get hurt and stuff right?" "Why wouldn't I, you lil dicksneeze. You die then I'll never get the 16 bucks you owe me still." _'_ _And the kiss I want.'_ Dave pushed his extremely gay thoughts aside for the moment, getting ready to see his best friend fail so hard trying to fly. With a homemade jetpack, which worked just as good as a 15 year-old vacuum which was hit with a golf club 3 times. To say so atleast, it worked like shit.

       "Hey blondey, count it down!" John yelled, which he didn't need to, since they were 2 feet away from each other, and John was already as loud enough as it is. The tire swing rocked gently in the breeze, and the sun kissed the spring air with beautiful sunlight, and nice weather. Nice weather, and John wanted to fuck around with science and things he saw on the Internet, not do normal things like play football or like, go for a fucking walk. Fucker wants to fly.

       "Alright, alright. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Blast off motherfucker." John hit whatever switch on the jetpack to ignite it, and as soon as it got 2 feet off the ground, it died. John caught himself before he fell, soon laughing his ass off, gasping for air, causing Dave to join in. his laughter intoxicating and warm. John looked back at Dave, his smile crinkling his eyes, and the raven haired teen walked over to the blonde, grabbed his hands and pulled him into a kiss. Which caught Dave very off guard. He was too chocked to kiss back, and John backed off but still held the scarred hands.

       "You kinda said that last part aloud earlier." "Are you fucking serious." Dave mentally threw himself at the ground, but stood there still semi-shocked. "Yep." John giggled, kissing the side of Dave's mouth, then tucking his head into Dave's neck. "I'm glad you wanted a kiss from me, Dave. I like you too." His words were muffled into the once again scarred neck, Dave's heart fluttering in his chest. "Well, I like you more you fucking jackass. Let's throw out this piece of junk and go in and play video games or something." "Alright Davey. I wanna cuddle through." "I am so okay with that like so okay." John laughed, scooping up the failed jetpack, throwing it in the garbage bin he had. Dave then promptly picked John up, carrying him inside his own house, John laughing and Dave smiling.

       A failed science experiment helped Dave get the boy of his dreams. Oh how things turn out. 

**Author's Note:**

> btw guys im going to the doctors bc i might have mono so rip @ me


End file.
